Muppets Meet the M&Ms Gang
by Cullen
Summary: The Muppets and the M&Ms gang team up to do commercials.


Muppets Meet the M&Ms Gang. 

COMMERCIAL #1

We see the talk spot wall with Kermit and the Green Girl M&M. "So you're the famous green M&M everyone wants?" said Kermit.

"You bet, Kerm", smiled Green. "And I've always wanted to meet a cute green guy like yourself. Do you mind if I give you a little candy kiss?"

"Sure, I guess that would be fine", said Kermit. But then, Piggy jumps in between them.

"Hold it you chocolate tramp!" shouted Piggy. "If you put your lips on my frog, I'll see to it that you'll melt in my hands!" and she was about to strike Green until Kermit stepped in.

"Here Piggy, take it out on these", said Kermit as he pushed a bowl of M&Ms to Piggy.

"Uhh, okay", said Piggy now smiling and then sticking her snout into the bowl gobbling up the candy while Kermit and Green look funny at her.

"You're right, Kerm", said Green. "It's not easy being green."

COMMERCIAL #2

We see Gonzo in a white diving suit standing on a high platform next to Blue M&M. "This act is dedicated to my friend, Blue M&M!" said Gonzo.

"Hello!" said Blue calmly waving to everyone.

"And for my act!" continued Gonzo. "I will dive from this platform into that huge pool of chocolate below. And then coat myself in a candy shell. Drumroll please!"

And Gonzo dove into the chocolate pool and came out all chocolaty. Then got under a shower and covered himself in a blue candy coating. "Thank you. Thank you. thank.. Oh no, I can't move...MMMM!", mumbled Gonzo for the candy had hardened.

"See why we don't do the chocolate pool thing anymore?" said Blue as he calmly pushed the candy coated Gonzo statue away on a pushcart.

COMMERCIAL #3

We see Fozzie in front of his usual park background with Orange M&M next to him. "Okay, Orange. You start us off", said Fozzie.

"All right", said Orange nervously. "Say Fozzie. Why did the M&M jump into the guy's mouth?"

"He wanted to come out of his SHELL!" shouted Fozzie. "Get it? M&M? Candy shell?"

"WOCKA WOCKA!" said Fozzie and Orange together.

In their box, Waldorf and Statler were watching while holding bags of M&Ms. "Hey Statler", said Waldorf. "Do you think chocolate's better in color?"

"I wouldn't know", said Statler. "I just went color blind the other day."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and one day go comedian deaf", laughed Waldorf. And the two old men started laughing.

"Fozzie?" asked Orange. "Were we just insulted?"

"Just me, kid", moaned Fozzie covering his face.

COMMERCIAL #4

We see Red and Yellow M&M sneaking around the empty backstage of the theater. "Do you think he's around?" whispered Yellow.

"Quiet!" whispered Red. "He might hear us!" Then suddenly, Animal rose from the desk.

"M&Ms!" said Animal quietly as he started showing off his teeth.

"AMSCRAY!" shouted Red as he and Yellow started running around the place while Animal chased after them shouting, "MILK CHOCOLATE! PEANUT! M&MS!"

The two candies hid behind some boxes while Animal started to toss each one aside.

"Quick Red, stand on your head like this!" said Yellow doing a headstand.

"What for!" gasped Red puzzled.

"Trust me!" said Yellow.

When Animal threw away the last box, he found the two candies standing on their heads. "M&Ms?" he asked puzzled.

"No, we're W&Ws", said Yellow, pointing to his upside-down letter.

"But we did see two M&Ms rush out that door", said Red.

"Thanks" said Animal and he rushed out the exit door shouting, "M&MS!"

"That was smart", said Red. "Where did you learn that trick?"

"From Sesame Street", smiled Yellow. "I love educational programming. It could save your life one day."

COMMERCIAL #5

We see Green M&M walking around the backstage until Pepe peeks from around the corner. "Hello babe", said Pepe. "Would you like to come back to my pad for a party?"

"Sounds nice", said Green. "But I don't really feel like leaving this building right now."

"You don't have to", smiled Pepe. "I brought my pad here." Green curiously turned the corner and was shocked to find a gigantic M&M bag with Pepe's head sticking out of the corner. "Feel free to invite your M-ish lady friends, okay?" asked Pepe.

"Get a life, shrimp", said Green disgusted as she walked off.

"I'm a king prawn, okay!" shouted Pepe. Then Rizzo popped his head out of the bag.

"So, is she inviting her cute candy friends to the party?" asked Rizzo. "I got the cookie dough ready."

"Later, okay!" grumbled Pepe.

COMMERCIAL #6

We see Yellow M&M sitting on some boxes backstage and then Beauregard comes in and places some newspapers on the floor. "Whatcha' doin?" asked Yellow.

"Oh, I'm just putting some papers on the floor", said Beau, "No offense. But I don't want any of your chocolate messes to clean up."

"But my candy shell prevents chocolate messes from happening", said Yellow proudly.

"Hmmm", said Beau getting a thought.

Later, Kermit enters the theater and becomes shocked seeing the entire backstage covered with multi-colored coating with Ms all over the place and spies Beau painting a wall a candy yellow. "Beau, what've you done!" shouted Kermit.

"Hi Boss", said Beau. "I'm just protecting the entire theater from chocolate messes by covering it all with candy coating."

"BEAUREGARD!" grumbled Kermit with rage.

"Uh, uh", said Beau realizing he made Kermit angry. "He gave me the idea!" he said pointing to Yellow.

"WHAT!" gasped Yellow as he tried to hide himself in the yellow coated wall.

COMMERCIAL #7

We see Johnny Fiama at a piano with Green M&M sitting on it and they were both singing.

JOHNNY: "Who dunks M&Ms?"  
GREEN: "Who dunks M&Ms?"  
JOHNNY: "In chocolate, can you guess?"  
GREEN: "In chocolate, can you guess?"  
JOHNNY: "Who covers them in candy so there is no chocolate mess?"  
GREEN: "The M&Ms Man!"

But then they were interrupted by Sal the Monkey. "Hold on a minute, Johnny!"

"Sal", said Johnny annoyed. "You're interrupting our song."

"Sorry Johnny", said Sal. "But did you notice that some inconsiderate jerk left some food sitting on top of your piano? But I'll get rid of it for you."

"WHOA!" cried Green as Sal pushed her into a trash can and then rolled it away.

"SAL!" shouted Johnny.

"No need to thank me, Johnny", shouted Sal.

"You'll be hearing from my agent, Fiama!" shouted Green from the can.

A depressed Johnny then turned to a bowl of M&Ms sitting next to him. "Do any of you guys know a good lawyer?" he asked. "Or at least an animal control officer?"

COMMERCIAL #8

We see Sam the Eagle standing at a podium giving another speech. "I would like to discuss the countless, meaningless, M&M commercials the Muppets have been airing. Sure, colored candy coated chocolate might be fun for all of you, but we Muppets should really be advertising about more serious issues, like health care, the environment, and making our public schools more efficient. So we need to put a stop to these frivolous M&M ads."

While Sam was still talking, Red M&M silently placed a bowl of M&Ms on the podium and snuck away.

"And furthermore..." said Sam as he found himself twiddling his fingers in the candy, then picking them up and eating them. "Furthermore, uh", said Sam as he started eating some more candy and then completely surrendered. "Scratch everything I said!" said Sam as he started scooping up some more M&Ms and gobbling them down.

"One way to deal with a stuffy bird is to stuff him!" said Red winking.

COMMERCIAL #9

Blue and Orange M&M were sitting on boxes backstage with an M&M bowl between them. They were watching some Muppet food like tomatoes, scallions, cabbage, and cake go buy.

"Living food?" asked Blue, "How weird!"

"But aren't we living food?" asked Orange.

"We're not just living food, my friend", said Blue proudly. "We're M&Ms!"

"But these guys aren't living", said Orange pointing to the small M&Ms in the bowl.

"It's because we're the specials Ms", said Blue. "We're more superior to these lifeless..." But then the small candies started to move around in the bowl.

"THEY'RE ALIVE! AAAAHH!" shouted Blue and Orange as they ran away. The reason the small M&Ms were moving was because Bean Bunny was inside the bowl and he popped his head out while smacking his lips.

"M&Ms scared of their own kind?" asked Bean, "How weird!" And he ducked back down into the candy.

COMMERCIAL #10

In the swamp, we see Robin opening up a tube of M&M Minis. Suddenly, the minis started to fly out of the tube and all around the place while making squeaky noises. Robin tries to catch them with his hands, but they were too fast. Robin then gets an idea. He catches the minis with his long tongue like they were flies. "These certainly won't melt in my hands", said Robin as he continued catching more minis.

ANNOUNCER: "M&M Minis may not actually fly around and make squeaky noises."

COMMERCIAL #11

Red and Yellow were still on the hunt for those runaway M&M Minis. The minis see a saxophone and fly into it. "We got 'em now!" laughed Red as he and Yellow were about to catch them.

"Excuse me, dudes", said Zoot as he took the sax from them and started playing it. To their surprise, they saw color coated notes with little Ms on them fly out of the sax. Then when Zoot finishes playing, Red and Yellow look into the sax and find the minis gone. Zoot then starts smacking his lips. "That was sweet!" he said with his normal expression.

COMMERCIAL #12

We see Rowlf backstage having a chat with Blue M&M. "Say Blue", said Rowlf. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", said Blue calmly.

"Back in the 80's, I saw this commercial about a magic land where M&Ms lived, played, swam in chocolate streams, and invited kids to visit." said Rowlf. "Does that place really exist?"

"I wouldn't know", said Blue. "We Blue M&Ms didn't exist back then."

"Oh, okay", said Rowlf, unaware that Red and Yellow were behind them listening.

"Uh oh", said Red, "He's asking about our secret country. We gotta erase his memory, fast!"

"I got the doohickey", said Yellow taking out one of those Men In Black memory erasers. "Now how do you work this thing?"

"NO!" shouts Red as Yellow pushes the button. A flash happened and Red and Yellow looked at each other with no memory at all.

"Who are you?" asked Red confused. "And a matter of fact, WHAT are we?"

"Maybe we're Muppets?" said Yellow with a dazed look.

THE END


End file.
